There are several cervical collars for the amelioration of such problems but they are heavy, clumsy, or in general not for women and especially not for frail persons and those with tender features. Those collars that are presently available are obvious, unpreposing and certainly do nothing to add to the looks of a person's attire. This invention is easy to apply to the body in different appearances, positions, and varied situations. One condition that is greatly helped with a minimum of obtrusiveness is spondylosis, but whiplash is also treatable with the present neck support.